This invention relates generally to a retrievable radiopaque marker or a discrete radiopaque marker for use on an implantable endoprosthesis such as a stent.
Implantable endoprostheses including stents, stent-grafts, and grafts are used in percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty and in other medical procedures to repair and support diseased or damaged arteries and body lumens. Grafts are implanted to cover or bridge leaks or dissections in vessels. Stent-grafts are stents which generally have a porous coating attachment and may be implanted by percutaneous transluminal angioplasty. Unsupported grafts are porous tubes which are typically implanted by surgical cut-down.
In order to visualize the passage and placement of the implantable endoprosthesis in arteries and body lumens, many surgical procedures are performed under fluoroscopy. The surgical delivery device and implantable endoprosthesis may be visualized if they are radiopaque and offer radiographic contrast relative to the body. For example, X-ray radiation may be used to visualize surgical delivery devices and deployment of the implant in the body. Also, radiographic contrast solution may be injected into the body lumen so that the lumen may be seen in the fluoroscopic image.
In order for an implantable endoprosthesis to be radiopaque, it must be made from a material possessing radiographic density higher than a surrounding host tissue and have sufficient thickness to affect the transmission of x-rays to produce contrast in the image. Reference is made to the clad composite stent shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,840. An implantable endoprosthesis may be made of metals including tantalum or platinum having relatively high radiographic densities. Other metals such as stainless steel, superalloys, nitinol, and titanium having lower radiographic densities may also be used. Reference is made to implantable devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,655,771; 4,954,126; and 5,061,275.
An implantable polymeric endoprosthesis is generally radiolucent and does not possess sufficient radiographic density to be easily imaged by fluoroscopy. To improve the imaging of polymeric materials, polymers may be mixed with radiopaque filler materials prior to molding or extruding in order to enhance the radiographic density. However, a disadvantage of using fillers with polymers is that changes in the properties of the polymer may occur. For example, the addition of fillers may reduce the strength or ductility of the polymer.
There is a need for an improved radiopaque marker for use in medical devices, particularly in temporary medical devices having low radiopacity. The need to improve the radiopacity of a relatively low radiopaque implantable endoprosthesis or improve imaging in low radiopaque conditions is particularly important for surgery, micro-surgery, neuro-surgery, and conventional angioplasty procedures performed under fluoroscopy. Physicians are constantly being challenged to place small implants at remote intraluminal locations.
Various devices having radiopaque markers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,447,239; 5,423,849; and 5,354,257.
All documents cited herein, including the foregoing, are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties for all purposes.